


Popinjay (January 28, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Word of the Day Prompts, hair styling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Nishinoya and Yaku argue about morning routines. Drabble.Word of the Day: Popinjaya strutting supercilious person





	Popinjay (January 28, 2018)

“Do you have to spend so much time on your hair everyday??”

 

“Listen, Morisuke-kun, my hair strikes fear and awe into my opponents. This is a _game strategy._ Of course I have to do it.”

 

“You spend too much time in the bathroom and it always smells like hairspray.”

 

“Beauty comes at a price!”

 

“Ugh. I’m going back to sleep. Wake me when you’re done.”  
  
“’Kay!”


End file.
